


No Star-Lit Nights, Only Shots Of Tequila

by Phillipa19



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Liam, Drinking, Drugs, Endgame Larry, Endgame ziam - Freeform, Geordie Shore, Geordie Shore au, Grinding, Harry's POV, Little bit of angst, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Reality TV, Rimming, Smut, Top Louis, Top Niall, Top Zayn, but loads of minor pairings which are mainly just drunken fumbles, harry is a slutty drunk and it's great, lots of getting drunk and fucking, past larry, past zarry, the original character pairings are side pairings that are more implied than anything, there will be more relationships added but i don't want to ruin it by adding them all already, they're put in a house together and some of them don't know each other yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipa19/pseuds/Phillipa19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry may have made a mistake by agreeing to be part of the Geordie Shore TV show, but how many times do you get this kind of opportunity?<br/>All he wants is to have a laugh, get mortal, and hopefully shag a few fit lads, but those plans take a bit of a turn when he realises who he'll be living with for the duration of the series.</p><p>Or</p><p>A Geordie Shore au where everyone shags everyone, people get jealous, cause fights, and smash stuff in a drunken rage, but they're all a big family at the end of the day and they have each other's backs no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Alright If You Want To Get Used

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this gif set http://unmeshed.tumblr.com/post/96113965011/au-series-one-direction-meets-geordie-shore and it ruined my life. I just wanted a lot of sex and drunken-ness and grinding and alcohol abuse.
> 
> I also blame Jen (Fondofstylinson) and Carlee (Miniiredd) for encouraging me. 
> 
> This isn't beta-ed or proof read, I'll get around to editing at some point . . . possibly.

When Harry had agreed to go into the Geordie Shore house he probably hadn’t thought it through enough before he’d agreed, and now that he was stood outside the front door, suitcases in hand, he had a moment where he genuinely considered just saying ‘fuck it’ and getting back into the taxi.

He had no idea who was in the house with him because they’d wanted to film everyone’s reactions to learning the other housemates. He was hoping for a bunch of people he was either good friends with or didn’t know, he was dreading being housed with someone he hated or who hated him, which could make day-to-day living absolutely hellish.

He reached up and straightened his white, silk headscarf, looking down at his black t-shirt and black skinny jeans and wondering what his first impression would be on these people who he would be living with, wondering whether there would be a fit bloke he could get off with when he gets pissed. A guy can hope.

Harry took a deep breath and opened the door, being followed by the camera man he wasn’t allowed to acknowledge, no matter how rude he found that. He dragged in his suitcase and when he looked up he was met with the sight of a big, muscled guy with short brown hair. He was attractive in a kind of unassuming way, with big brown eyes that made him seem younger than his body would suggest, and full lips that looked biteable.

“Hi!” the muscled guy called out with a grin, standing up from where he’d being sitting at a large circle table, heading over to shake Harry’s hand.

“Hey, I’m Harry,” Harry said with a friendly smile.

“I’m Liam, I’m also really lonely,” Liam laughed, “I got here way too early, been sat here on m’tod for hours,” he continued and Harry barked out a laugh.

“Well, I’m here now so let’s get some drinks,” Harry smiled and Liam clapped his hand on Harry’s shoulder before following him into the kitchen. Nerves were still attacking Harry’s tummy and his hands shook as he poured himself a vodka and diet coke. He took a long, fortifying sip before sitting down beside Liam who was sipping a Jack and coke.

“Do you have any clue who’s coming into the house?” Liam asked curiously and Harry took a moment to appreciate how Liam’s big body filled out his grey t-shirt. Liam was definitely fit and Harry saw a bit of potential in him for drunken snogs.

“No idea,” Harry shrugged, “They wouldn’t tell me a damn thing.”

“Me neither. Wonder if we’ll know anyone,” Liam said with a shrug as he took another sip of his drink. Harry envied Liam for his obvious calm, his own leg was bouncing crazily with nervous anticipation.

Just then a knock came at the door and Harry and Liam shared a glance as whoever it was pushed open the door, dragging in their suitcase and dumping it next to Harry’s. The guy looked up then and Harry cast an appreciative eye over him before frowning, his cheeks suddenly darkening to a deep red, yep, he may have already slept with this guy. The guy was incredibly beautiful and Harry vaguely remembered his name starting with a ‘Z’. He has a lot of tattoos, even compared to Harry, and Harry got a flash of memory about a heart on his hip that Harry had enjoyed licking.

Liam stood up and greeted the new housemate with a handshake and a cheery- but Harry heard the subtle nervous shake- hello. So, Liam fancied him then, Harry thought with a smile.

Harry stood and took a deep breath, heading over to shake his hand.

“Hey,” Harry said, holding out his hand, “I’m Harry.” The guy finally looked at Harry’s face instead of Liam’s arms and paused, eyes scanning over Harry’s features, before he let out a laugh that echoed in the large room, making Harry smile.

“I remember you, ‘m Zayn, since you were probably too drunk to remember my name,” Zayn grinned and Harry saw Liam glance between them in confusion. Harry sighed, turning to the other lad.

“Drunken fuck, few months ago,” Harry explained and Liam blushed a little at that. Harry regarded him curiously. Harry knew he was pretty soft-hearted, but he still had no reservations when it came to sex, Liam had just literally blushed like a school girl.

“Yep, and this fucker never called me,” Zayn said with a wink at Harry that said he wasn’t all that bothered.

“Sorry about that,” Harry grinned and accepted the hug Zayn moved to give him with a laugh, pecking Zayn’s cheek in a friendly way.

Just as they pulled apart a new person came through the door with a loud “Hello!” and Harry froze. He’d know that voice anywhere. Harry glanced around Zayn’s shoulder and sure enough there stood Louis Tomlinson looking absolutely gorgeous in a pair of white skinny jeans, a black Joy Division t-shirt, denim jacket, and black vans. His hair was spiked around his head and then in a fringe over his forehead, and his jaw was dusted lightly with stubble. He looked fucking incredible. Harry glared at him.

Zayn and Liam went to greet him and it seemed that Zayn and Louis hit it off straight away when Louis complimented Zayn’s tattoos then started going on about his own, Liam looking fascinated by every word that left Zayn’s mouth. When that conversation finally came to a stop Louis seemed to realise that there was someone else in the room and turned to face Harry, his smile faltering a little before spreading wider over his face. He took a few steps towards Harry but stopped just short of him, smiling and looking up at him coyly from under his fringe.

“Didn’t know you’d be in here,” Louis said softly, smile still in place. Harry continued his steady glare no matter how much he wanted to waver.

“Likewise,” Harry said dryly and Louis snorted.

“Fuck off and give me a hug, you tosser,” Louis said with a smile that tugged at something in Harry’s chest.

“Fine,” Harry said huffily, letting Louis pull him into his chest for a tight, long hug that made Harry’s stomach flutter.

When Louis let go he gave Harry a wink before heading off to the kitchen and fixing himself a drink, talking to Zayn once again, now about their shared love of Marvel.

Liam quietly made his way over and put a sympathetic hand on Harry’s shoulder, his face soft, and Harry knew that Liam was the kind of guy it would pay to be friends with, he seemed loyal and caring. Liam could have gotten bitchy since Harry has already shagged the guy he likes but instead he’d noticed Harry’s discomfort and come to check on him despite only knowing him for less than an hour.

“So, you guys have a history then?” Liam asked quietly.

“You could say that,” Harry said with a wry grin.

“He seemed happy to see you,” Liam offered and Harry gave a little laugh.

“I know. He always is, for a little while at least,” Harry said softly. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna cry or anything,” Harry smirked. No, he’s past that now.

Just then a blond lad came barrelling into the house with a smile that seemed to light up every corner of the room.

“Hey! What’s the craic? I’m Niall,” the blond boy said with a very prominent Irish accent and Harry couldn't help but smile back when he came over to shake Harry’s hand.

“Hey, I’m Harry, what’s up, man?” Harry asked, grinning widely, flashing his signature dimples. Niall reached over to poke one and Harry laughed.

“You have honest to god dimples, that is so cool,” Niall said simply and Liam laughed too.

“Niall!” Zayn suddenly shouted, obviously knowing the boy from outside the house, and Niall ran over to give the other lad a crushing hug. Niall greeted Louis just easily and Louis seemed bemused by the blond boy. Louis always had loved bright people, the kind who shone and stole everyone’s attention without meaning to, it’d been what attracted him to Harry all those years ago.

The five lads gathered around the table with their drinks.

“I guess this is everyone then,” Louis said with a grin, his eyes flickering to Harry’s face before addressing the others again. “Let’s go out and get smashed,” Louis grin before tapping his glass against everyone else’s. They all down their drinks, Harry wincing a little at the burn and laughing with Liam who looked just as disgusted by the taste.

“We should probably choose where we’re sleeping first,” Harry suggested lightly and Louis immediately opened his mouth, “Come on Liam, I’m rooming with you,” Harry said before Louis could speak, grabbing Liam’s arm and pulling him away quickly. Louis would have demanded to share with Harry and to be honest he didn’t know how to handle that. Louis had a bad habit of yanking Harry close and then kicking him away. Harry grabbed his and Liam’s bags and headed upstairs glancing in the rooms to find a 3 person room and a 2 person room, Harry entered the 2 person, dumping his bag onto the bed closest to the window. They were all double beds luckily since Harry was an admittedly lanky bastard and also he liked to star fish when he slept. Liam started to unpack neatly but Harry just threw himself across the bed with a sigh.

“So are you two exes or something?” Liam asked, his voice painfully trying to be casual, and Harry laughed.

“No. We never got that serious. Anyway, it doesn’t matter anymore. I’m here to have fun and to hopefully shag some fit blokes,” Harry laughed and Liam blushed again.

“You’re gay then?” Liam asked and Harry nodded. “Me too.”

“Yeah, you know, I think that’s why we got housed together. They want fireworks, and putting a bunch of straight guys in the same house wouldn’t have done anything but start a couple fights. I know Louis is Bi, Zayn is also bi, so get in there,” Harry winked and Liam spluttered a little. “I’m not sure which way Niall swings though. I guess we’ll find out tonight,” Harry shrugged. He stood up and clapped his hands together, “Right, we need to get ready to go out.”

Harry tugged off his headscarf and then his shirt in a few smooth movements and he glanced up and saw Liam blatantly checking him out.

“Like what you see?” Harry asked cheekily and Liam blushed so much Harry was a little afraid for his health.

“Like you don’t already know how fit you are,” Liam said with a roll of his eyes and Harry laughed in surprise. So maybe Liam wasn’t as shy as he’d thought.

“This is very true,” Harry said with a wink and started rummaging around in his bag. He pulled out his sheer black shirt, pulling it on and only buttoning the bottom three buttons, hanging a couple necklaces around his neck, and tying his hair back with a black scarf this time. He sprayed on a little cologne and he was done. He looked up as Liam tugged off his t-shirt, pulled on a black tank top, and shoved a snap back on his head. “Hmmm, you’re not bad yourself,” Harry said with a lazy smile he knew affected Liam a little, watched how the compliment straightened Liam’s back and lifted his chin. If he got a little more confidence he’d have a whole bunch of people eating out of the palm of his hand.

“Yeah, yeah, come on, dimples. Let’s go get the others and get this night started,” Liam smiled, a huge smile that made his eyes crinkle up and was extremely endearing.

They headed out and met the others who were already dressed and waiting downstairs. Niall was in a tank top and skinny jeans, Zayn had gone for all black and he looked killer. And then there was Louis. He’d kept the white skinny jeans that made his thighs and arse look incredible, but changed his top and was now wearing a black tank top that was cut low at the sides to show off his ribs.

Just as Harry’s eyes were scanning Louis, Louis’ were scanning Harry, and his eyes were dark with appreciation. Harry had bulked up a little since he’d last seen Louis, he’d also gotten a new tattoo, the fern fronds at the cut of his hips. Harry thought that Louis liked what he saw.

Harry turned and took Zayn’s drink with a flirty smirk, downing it in one go, loving the fact that Louis’ eyes zeroed in on where Zayn’s hand had come to rest on the curve of Harry’s hip. Harry returned to Liam’s side and Liam rolled his eyes at him with a small smile.

Harry realised then that Niall had disappeared, and the blond boy came back into the room with a wide, cheeky grin.

“I found the shag pad,” Niall said, pointing over his shoulder to a door across from the kitchen.

“Well, let’s hope we all make good use of it,” Louis smirked to the group, making Harry’s stomach drop with an emotion he couldn’t identify.

They got a taxi into town, heading for one of the larger clubs where they now had a VIP section since they were on the show.

The first thing Harry did was order a round of shots, needing the liquid confidence for this awkward situation he’d stupidly put himself in.

Liam put a comforting hand on the small of his back and Harry gave him a grateful smile before ordering himself a cocktail and a pint for Liam.

“You wanna dance?” Liam asked as they headed up to their VIP section.

“Hell yeah,” Harry laughed, downing his drink and setting the glass on the table that Louis, Zayn, and Niall were sat around laughing and drinking. There was a little space in front of the table for dancing that looked on a balcony over the massive public dance floor. The strobe lights were flashing and the base pulsed through Harry’s body, relaxing him. So he took Liam’s hand and danced without a care. He got lost in the music, lost in the roll of Liam’s hips against his, and spun around pressing himself back into Liam. They moved in a filthy grind as the speakers blasted a remixed version of ‘Main Chick’, and Chris Brown might be a twat but he did some damn good songs. Harry found it surprisingly easy to ignore the camera men recording his every move, even if other people in the club were watching curiously.

Harry lolled his head back onto Liam’s shoulder and felt the tingling brush of Liam’s lips over his exposed neck. He opened his eyes, only just realising he’s even shut them, and his eyes happened to lock onto Louis’.

Louis sat talking with Zayn but his eyes never left Harry for long. Zayn also glanced at him, and if Harry wasn’t mistaken then he was enjoying the sight of Liam and Harry together. Harry titled his head to the side and pressed his lips to Liam’s, a soft kiss with no real heat behind it. Liam returned it in the same manner, enjoying the contact but with no real intent.

Harry smiled at him before heading over to the booth, sliding in next to Louis and stealing his drink. Liam dragged Niall up to dance and Niall happily went along with it, putting his all into some seriously ridiculous dance moves, making Liam laugh so hard he had tears in his eyes.

Harry hopped up onto Louis’ lap but didn’t settle there, just wiggled until he’d settled onto the couch between the two boys.

“Hi!” Harry said cheerily and Louis lowered his head, attempting to hide his smile.

“Hey, Harry,” Zayn chuckled.

“Can I have some of your drink?” Harry asked with a flirty smile, pouting his lower lip a little. Zayn rolled his eyes but resignedly handed over his drink, Harry rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey! You stole mine and I didn’t get a kiss for it,” Louis protested with a grin and Harry rolled his eyes before easily swinging over to straddle Louis’ hips.

“So sorry, Mr Tomlinson, for this grievous mistake,” Harry said breathily, a poor imitation of a southern belle. Harry leaned down and kissed Louis hard, it was all teeth and tongue on both their parts, Louis’ hands coming up, one tangling hard in Harry’s hair, the other squeezing Harry’s hip almost bruisingly tight.

“Oh great, free porn,” Zayn said dryly and Harry laughed into Louis’ mouth, pulling away and sliding back down onto the seat with a lazy smile, licking his lips, chasing the sweetness that had been the taste of Louis’ mouth. Louis flipped Zayn off with a grin that was a little sharp from being interrupted.

“I want another drink,” Harry said, and instead of clambering over Louis he slid himself over Zayn’s lap instead. He was admittedly a bit of a slutty drunk. And he liked the way it made Louis tense his jaw every time he touched someone else. “Come get a drink with me!” Harry demanded of Niall and Liam and both lads followed him to the bar easy enough. Harry leaned over the bar to get the bartenders attention and felt a sharp slap over his arse and Liam’s barking laugh. Harry turned around with a pouting glare at Liam.

“It was Niall!” Liam protested, eyes wide, lips still pulled into a wide, tipsy grin.

“Guilty,” Niall shrugged, arms spread wide. Harry gave him an unimpressed look.

“At least buy me a drink and get me naked first, gosh Niall,” Harry said sarcastically and Niall laughed hard.

“I accept that challenge!” Niall chuckled, squeezing Harry’s hip before being distracted by a pretty lass further down the bar. He gave them a wave before heading over to her.

“So either he’s bi or just a very comfortable straight guy,” Harry said to Liam thoughtfully, still gazing curiously after Niall, and Liam shook his head in a fond way that made Harry smile and give him a spontaneous hug.

They headed back to the table, and Harry gave Liam a little shove so that he’d sit next to Zayn in the booth, before taking a seat beside Louis on the end.

“So, are you happy to see me?” Harry asked Louis just to be a little shit and Louis laughed hard before leaning over to bite Harry’s shoulder in reprimand.

“Always happy to see you, Haz,” Louis said with an easy smile and it clenched Harry’s heart.

“Take me back,” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear, knowing he’d probably regret this but also just drunk enough to still go through with it. Louis met his eyes sharply and nodded.

“We’re heading back, you coming?” Louis asked Liam and Zayn who looked to be chatting easily about something.

They nodded and the group went in search of Niall, they found him dancing with that same lass from the bar and when they asked if he was coming she agreed to come along too.

The taxi ride home was filled with loud drunken rants but Louis and Harry remained quiet, Louis playing with Harry’s fingers happily.

When they got in Niall and his bird went straight to the shag pad, making Louis grin and shout dirty encouragements at them, and Zayn joined in with a laugh. Niall flipped them off and closed the door firmly behind him.

Harry went over to Liam.

“Um, would you mind staying in the other room just for tonight?” Harry asked with a wince and Liam searched his eyes for a moment before nodding with a smile.

“Sure, no problem, mate,” Liam said simply and Harry gave him a peck on the cheek in thank you.

“Haz?” Louis called from the top of the stairs and Harry said goodnight to Zayn and Liam, heading upstairs and into he and Liam’s room. He closed the door behind him and luckily they hadn’t shut the curtains so a street light provided enough illumination to find Louis stood by his bed pulling off his t-shirt. Harry quickly pulled off his own shirt before crowding into Louis’ space, wrapping his arms around the slightly shorter boy’s neck. He leaned down to connect their lips and it was like the action sparked something in Louis’ because straight away he was tugging at Harry’s jeans, getting them undone and down in quick, practised movements. Harry hadn’t worn boxers and Louis’ hands slid and cupped the small mounds of Harry’s arse appreciatively, making Harry gasp into his mouth.

Harry knew there were cameras in their rooms, and kept his hips turned away so his dick wasn’t on show to the nation. He helped Louis remove his jeans and went easily when Louis pushed him down onto the bed before climbing on top of him, settling between Harry’s spread thighs and pulling the covers over them to hide their naked bodies from the cameras.

They kissed hard, bit at the skin of each others' necks, and scratched their nails down the others' back. It felt like months of tension and need were exploding from the both of them, their bodies moving together desperately.

“Lube?” Louis gasped into Harry’s mouth.

“M-my bag.”

Louis reached out from under the stifling heat of the cover and used one hand to rifle through Harry’s bag, eventually finding the lube and a box of condoms. Louis held the box of condoms up with a sly look.

“Slut,” Louis murmured. Harry rolled his eyes and looked pointedly down to Louis’ naked body. Louis huffed out a laughed and nodded, “Good point.” He pulled a condom out and threw the box to the floor. He slicked his fingers quickly and reached down to brush them against Harry’s hole.

Harry let out a breath and licked his way up Louis’ neck as he began to carefully slide one finger inside of Harry. Harry let out a little sound he couldn’t stop and buried his face in Louis’ chest, panting wetly against his skin as Louis carefully, easily, opened Harry up for him. Louis knew Harry’s body, knew exactly how to have him moaning and writhing beneath him in no time at all, and eventually Harry was letting out frustrated moans, wanting something more, something bigger. So he grabbed the condom and rolled it over Louis’ length before grabbing the lube with shaking fingers, he poured some into the palm of his hand and reached down to slide it over Louis’ hard dick, Louis’ hips stuttering much to Harry’s satisfaction. He used his other hand to grab the wrist of the hand Louis was using to open Harry up, and he pulled until Louis removed his fingers. Louis held himself up with his hands on the bed on either side of Harry’s head as Harry used his own hand to guide Louis’ length into his body.

Louis shuddered and buried his face into Harry’s neck as Harry pushed him in past that first ring of muscle whilst bearing down with his hips, forcing him in deeper. He let go and brought his slick hands up to grab Louis’ shoulders, clinging to him as Louis stirred his hips, carefully pushing in deeper and deeper until he was seated with his skin flush against Harry’s. Harry choked on air at the feeling of utter fullness, whimpering and biting hard onto Louis’ shoulder, leaving an already forming bruise behind.

“Fuck,” Louis swore harshly before pulling back his hips slowly, then entering Harry again on a hard thrust that knocked the wind out of him. Louis’ hips moved in a fast pace that had Harry utterly lost and pinned beneath his body, taking what Louis gave him and moaning his pleasure loudly.

“Oh god. Oh fuck,” Harry gasped, moving to grip Louis’ hips, but Louis caught Harry’s wrists and pinned them both above his head, still fucking into him in hard, firm thrusts that had Harry’s thighs trembling with the need to come.

Harry whipped his head on the pillow, the only part of him he could really move, Louis’ hands pinning his wrists, and his hips and cock pinning Harry’s lower half to the bed.

Harry moaned long and loud and hard as he came all over his own abs, his butterfly tattoo covered in white. Louis thrust a few more times before coming too, pushing in deep as he came. He bit down hard on one of Harry’s pecs, making him hiss and clench around Louis’ length, which had them both groaning.

Louis rolled off of Harry and pulled off the used condom dropping it onto the floor beside the bed much to Harry’s distaste. But then he came back and pulled Harry into his arms. Harry fell asleep held tight against Louis’ chest, his heart a steady beat in Harry’s ear.


	2. Baby I'm Wasted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fast update because this au is stuck in my head.
> 
> Chapter title is from 'Faded' by ZHU.  
> Hope you like it :)

Harry woke up with a banging headache, a mouth that tasted like arse, and an ache in his muscles that either meant a work out at the gym or really good sex. Harry hasn’t been to the gym in a week.

He lifted his face from where it was smushed into the pillow, squinting at the horrible sunlight coming through his window since he’d forgotten to shut the blinds obviously. But his blissful ignorance of the night before came to a crashing halt when he looked to the side and saw a familiar head of brown hair on the pillow next to him. He flopped his head down in defeat.

“For fuck’s sake,” He groaned loudly into the pillow. Louis stirred a little but didn’t wake up. Harry stretched over the edge of the bed, grabbing his bag and pulling out his grey trackies, pulling them on under the covers so the camera wouldn’t get an eyeful- although they’d probably gotten more than an eyeful last night if the nasty used condom on the floor was anything to go by. “Fuck,” Harry sighed before leaving the room- and Louis- and heading down to the kitchen where he could hear the other lads having breakfast.

He ignored the sly looks and “good morning”’s and slumped down on a seat at the table, putting his head in his arms and wishing he could disappear.

Someone came to sit next to him and when a soft hand stroked his back kindly he knew it was Liam.

“Liam?” Harry muttered.

“Yeah, Haz?” Liam asked softly.

“Next time I think it’s a good idea to sit on Louis’ dick, could you be a dear and slap me across the face?” Harry asked sweetly and he heard Niall snort out a laugh across the table.

“Uh, sure,” Liam said hesitantly but when Harry looked up he caught the smile Liam had been trying to hide.

“You’re all a set of twats,” Harry groaned, making the other three boys laugh.

“Don’t feel bad, Niall got some last night too,” Zayn offered.

“She was incredible,” Niall said casually, “Could bend like no one I have ever seen before.” Harry cringed which made Niall laugh.

“Harry does Yoga . . . let that sink in,” Louis said from behind Harry and Harry felt his shoulders tense up. He couldn’t even comment as Niall gave him a very appreciative once over at Louis’ words, so he just rolled his eyes instead. Louis came to sit in the seat next to Harry, pouring himself a bowl of cereal without even glancing towards the taller boy.

Harry gave Liam a weak smile when the other boy handed him a glass of orange juice. Liam glanced between him and Louis pointed before raising a thumbs up, to which Harry responded with a slight head shake.

Liam stood up and motioned for Harry to follow him which he did gratefully. He caught Louis glancing at him as he turned away but refused to react.

He followed Liam into their room and sat on Liam’s bed with him instead of his own. Liam looked over at Harry’s bed for a moment before frowning.

“Ew, is that a used condom?” Liam said with disgust etched around his mouth.

“Uh, maybe . . .” Harry said reluctantly, standing up and wrapping tissue around his hand before gingerly picking up the condom and dumping it in the bin. “Louis should have done that, it’s his spaff,” Harry said grumpily, Liam chuckled a little at that.

“So you guys fully shagged then?” Liam asked as Harry sat down next to him.

“Yep, unfortunately,” Harry sighed. He tugged up Liam’s covers and pulled the other boy with him so that they were surrounded by the duvet, only their heads popping out, Liam patiently went along with it.

“Why unfortunately? I sure as hell wouldn’t turn down good sex right now,” Liam said dryly and Harry huffed a laugh, pushing his hair back from his face.

“Oh, it was definitely good sex, but that’s probably because we’ve done enough times that he knows every button to push,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. “He also has a big dick, which helps.”

“Oh god. I didn’t need to know that,” Liam said with a blush.

“Well, you were the one who asked what we did,” Harry pointed out lightly and Liam nodded reluctantly in agreement.

“Why do you regret sleeping with him if it’s happened a bunch of times before anyway?” Liam asked with a frown.

“He doesn’t do . . . intimacy. He never has. I’m probably the longest relationship he’s ever had and we’ve never even been an actual couple,” Harry said with a shrug.

“That’s awkward. How long have you guys been messing around?” Liam asked softly.

“Um, probably a year and a half now, but I’ve known him for two years,” Harry said and Liam looked at him with wide eyes.

“That’s a long time to just mess around with someone,” Liam pointed out.

“I know. At first I was fine with it, you know? I like sex and he’s hot, so I couldn’t really complain. But Louis is like . . . He starts to feel threatened if you get too comfortable with him. We kind of fell into a tiny routine, he’d come to my house, we’d fuck, and then I’d make him a cup of tea and we’d watch telly together for an hour, but then it seemed to dawn on him that this might mean some sort of actual commitment, so the next week he just didn’t show up, and he wouldn’t answer any of my calls or texts. I found out from a mate that the night he was supposed to come over he’d gone and had a threesome with some random girls from a club. He came back to me the week later and I stopped making him tea afterwards. He just left straight away instead, and he seemed happier with that, or at least more in control. I guess I started to love him or something, I started to get a little jealous, and if he ever actually noticed I was jealous or a little clingy then he’d do something to shove me back, he’d fuck another guy or girl, or he’d ignore me for a week. I got sick of it. I haven’t spoken to him in weeks. I blocked his number and everything,” Harry finished with another shrug, ignoring the hurt feeling in his chest.

“Fucking hell,” Liam breathed and Harry had to laugh at that.

“It’s whatever. I just hate myself for sleeping with him again after everything,” Harry sighed, leaning his head on Liam’s shoulder.

“Maybe he’s changed? Maybe he’ll try things out with you again,” Liam suggested hopefully and Harry snorted, even if a little pang in his chest made him hope for Liam to be right.

 

***

 

The club was packed that night and Harry was already far too drunk for it to only be 11pm. Louis had been avoiding him in the club, hanging off of any pretty girl or guy he could find. So Harry compensated by drinking his body weight in vodka.

Liam kept shooting him these worried little looks as Harry downed shot after shot, and even Zayn was starting to look worried, a change from his usually ambivalent expression. Niall was off with another lass he’d met at the bar.

Harry winced at the burn in his throat as he knocked back another shot. Zayn scooted closer to his side.

“Harry, don’t you think that you’ve had enough now, babe?” Zayn asked, his voice overly kind, and Harry grimaced at that harder than he had at the absinthe shots he’d done earlier.

“I’m fine. Just having a drink,” Harry said sloppily, giving Zayn’s thigh a reassuring squeeze before standing up to go back to the bar for another bottle of vodka, but the second his hand left the table he swerved and ended up on his arse. He sat there in shock for a moment before bursting out with a hysterical laugh that brought tears to his eyes.

Strong arms were suddenly lifting him until he was hung over someone’s thick shoulder, he guessed Liam since he could see Zayn eyeing him worriedly.

Niall showed up a few minutes later with a girl in tow and Harry gave him a drunk thumbs up that Niall returned with a big smile and a wink. Just as suddenly Harry was out of the club and into a taxi, curled up against Liam’s chest and dozing a little as they made their way back.

Liam carried him into the house and laid him down on the couch.

“Where’s Lou?” Harry slurred and Liam looked uncomfortable.

“He’s in another taxi. He’s bringing a lad back,” Zayn said bluntly, obviously not wanting to bullshit about this. Harry sighed.

“Liam? Could you help me up to our room?” Harry asked in a tiny, defeated voice, trying his hardest not to meet anyone’s eyes.

“Yeah, come on mate,” Liam murmured, helping Harry up and practically carrying him up the stairs. He got Harry settled in his bed but before Liam could get in his own bed there was a knock at the door and Zayn came in looking chagrined.

“Could I stay in here tonight?” Zayn asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, why?” Liam asked in confusion but Harry knew and pulled the cover over his head.

“Louis is shagging some lad in our room. Not exactly eager to watch that,” Zayn said, his voice muffled through Harry’s covers.

“Fair enough. You can have my bed,” Liam offered before slipping into Harry’s bed. Harry gratefully snuggled into Liam’s chest, making the other boy laugh quietly before wrapping his arms around Harry.

“You should be in your bed,” Harry slurred. “Offer to suck Zayn’s dick.”

“Shhh! Harry!” Liam whispered, his voice panicked, and Harry laughed and snuggled in before passing out a few minutes later.

 

***

 

Luckily Louis’ lad had snuck out before everyone else got up so Harry didn’t have to face that indignity.

When Louis finally came down Harry was sat on the couch in his boxers and his duvet, cuddled up against Niall who was being very kind and playing with Harry’s hair to cheer him up. His feet were on Zayn’s lap and Liam was on the other side of Zayn, talking to him about batman or something.

Louis popped himself down on Niall’s other side and reached over to ruffled Harry’s hair, but Harry glared at him and pulled away, moving closer to Zayn.

Harry refused to meet Louis’ questioning look, instead staring at the telly that for some reason was playing one of the really old batman movies with the shitty special effects.

Without pausing in his conversation with Liam, Zayn moved to wrap his arm around Harry’s shoulders, cuddling him into his side. Niall placed his hand on Harry’s ankle comfortingly.

After a while Louis wandered off and Harry sighed and finally relaxed.

“Maybe you just need to pull someone else?” Niall suggested.

“Uh, well . . .” Harry flicked a glance to Zayn and Zayn seemed to catch on after a moment and started laughing hard.

“Holy shit, I was your get over him guy?” Zayn asked with a grin.

“Shhh! Seriously, he might treat me like shit but he gets funny about stuff. Don't mention it to him,” Harry said softly. “You guys are friends, I don’t want to start drama over nothing.”

Zayn looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging.

“You’ve fucked Zayn? How did I not know this?” Niall demanded, eyes bright with mirth and Harry smirked at him.

“You turned up after the initial shock of seeing him again,” Harry said with laughter in his voice, feeling a little lighter already. They didn’t know each other two days ago and yet Harry already felt real friendships forming.

“What else do you want to know about it? Wanna know how good he was?” Zayn asked cheekily and Harry slapped his arm in reprimand. Liam looked a little uncomfortable but also like he was already getting used to the openly sexual side of Harry. Harry had never been ashamed of his sex life or his sexuality in general, he’d always been open about it, would sleep with whomever he pleased as long as they were consenting, single, adults.

“’Course I wanna know!” Niall said with a laugh.

“Do you ever stop thinking about sex?” Harry asked curiously, making even Liam laugh. Niall pretended to think about it.

“Maybe when I’m eating, but even then I compare how good the food is to sex,” Niall shrugged and Zayn cackled, clutching his stomach. Liam was very obviously staring at Zayn with a big puppy eyes that made Harry want to both smack him and wrap him up in cotton wool. Harry knew guys like Zayn, they were happy to float along and fuck whoever but weren’t all too keen on keeping a relationship going. But at least Zayn didn’t have a massively out of hand fear of commitment to the point where a cup of tea scared him away, Harry thought bitterly.

“How do you even pull so easily? You’re ridiculous,” Harry pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

“Depends on who it is. Lads are easy. I say anything along the lines of ‘this chair is so uncomfortable, can I sit on your lap instead?’ and they have a boner. Lasses take harder work. Guys want to shag, girls wanted to be respected, then they want to shag,” Niall shrugged and Harry looked at him with slight admiration and a lot of fond exasperation.

“You’re absolutely ridiculous,” Harry repeated.

They all lounged about all day and when a knock came at the door they looked at each other in confusion. Before anyone could get up to open it a blond woman with a too-orange tan came striding in. Anna, their boss, he’d met her when he was signing contracts for the show.

“Hi, Anna,” Niall says with a bright grin, whereas the others looked at her with thinly veiled contempt. She was a bitch when he met her to prepare for the show, acting all high and mighty, and Harry always felt the need to cover his ears when she spoke to him. Obviously Niall, a.k.a. the ball of sunshine, hadn’t had a problem with her.

“Alright guys . . . Where’s Louis?” She asked with a frown.

“Louis! Get your arse down here!” Niall shouted and Louis came out of his bedroom a minute later with a scowl on his gorgeous face. Harry frowned at how unfair it was that he still found Louis so attractive.

“Right, I have a job for you. I want Harry, Niall, and Louis at the club tonight for a bridal party. As you know, show them a good time, but no snogging the clients,” Anna said firmly before leaving without another word.

“What a bitch,” Zayn muttered after a few moments of silence and Harry barked out a surprised laugh.

They got ready for work quickly, wearing the black t-shirts with the Geordie Shore logo on, and Harry was just grateful that he wasn’t going to be alone with Louis since he didn’t exactly trust himself not to get drunk and suck him off in a toilet.

The bridal party were already tipsy on pre-drinks when they met up and Niall enthusiastically proposed a game of suck and blow. It went a little awry since the girls were purposefully dropping the card in an excuse for a snog, so Louis suggested pass the ice cube. When it got to the blonde to his right he turned to snog her, sucking the cube from her mouth and turning to pass it over to the next person . . . who just so happened to be Louis. Louis gave him a sly smirk and Harry mentally shored up his resolve and went to pass the ice cube, pulling away as quickly as he could. Niall pulled his eyes away from the bride-to-be’s chest and seemed to noticed Harry’s discomfort then. The blond lad casually slipped himself between Harry and Louis. Harry pouted miserably and nuzzled into Niall’s neck, already a few drinks in and feeling needy for some attention, otherwise he might do something stupid and end up shagging Louis again. It was hard because Louis was actually being cute and flirty with him, touching him with light brushes of his fingers, and Harry was weak in the face of this familiar game that they’ve played for nearly 2 years.

But when Louis seemed to realise that Niall was purposefully cockblocking him he clearly decided that Harry wasn’t worth the effort and began to flirt with the clients, ignoring Harry’s existence, and honestly Harry had no idea which option was worse.

Harry pouted in the corner, ignoring the clients and everyone else, other than Niall who was acting stupider and stupider in the hope of making Harry smile. When Niall shrugged off his top- much to the client’s delight- and started to whip it around above his head to the beat of the pulsing base Harry couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips, and Niall crowed in victory, rushing over to jump on Harry and give him a smacking kiss on the cheek.

When they were finally done with the clients they headed off to the club down the road to meet Zayn and Liam.

Louis automatically went to Zayn and started laughing and pissing about, and Liam gave Harry a cuddle in welcome. Niall had pretty much stuck to Harry’s side the entire time since he'd noticed Harry's vulnerable mood, and Harry honestly couldn't express how grateful he felt towards the blond lad.

Liam ordered shots and soon Harry was way past tipsy and on his way to fully trashed, but so were Niall and Liam so Harry wasn’t too bothered. Harry was getting tired though and a glance at his phone told him it was 4am, so he glanced around for Zayn and Louis. He found Zayn snogging two blonde lasses in a threeway kiss, and Louis had a petite brunette in a tiny red dress on his lap. Harry just rolled his eyes, too drunk to care.

“Wanna head back?” Liam shouted over the base and Harry nodded, eyelids heavy and drooping, cuddling into Niall’s side. Liam headed over to get Zayn and Louis, and Harry nuzzled into Niall’s neck.

“You not pulling tonight?” Harry slurred and Niall laughed, swaying under Harry’s weight since he’d had just as much- if not more- to drink as Harry.

“Nah,” Niall said simply and Harry nodded, enjoying the way Niall’s hands were stroking slowly up and down his back, turning into him to press a few licking kisses to the side of Niall’s pale neck.

The taxi home was filled with the sounds of high pitched female voices, Zayn bringing back both lasses and Louis bringing along his little brunette.

Zayn headed straight to the shag pad, throwing Louis the middle finger and a smug grin to which Louis responded by throwing donner-meat at him, missing by a large margin.

Louis took his lass up to his room and Liam headed up to his own bed a few minutes later. Harry and Niall were sat across the table from each other and they kept sharing these looks that were stirring something in Harry’s abdomen, but he was tired so he excused himself to bed, distantly thinking that flirting with Niall probably wasn't the best coping mechanism.

Liam was practically unconscious, snoring loudly in his own bed, so Harry just stripped naked and slipped into bed.

He was almost asleep when he felt someone lean on his bed, he opened his eyes and could only just make out Niall’s face.

“You awake?” Niall whispered.

“Hmph,” was all Harry could muster.

“D’you wanna cuddle? Or should I go back to my room?” Niall slurred and Harry nodded, shifting over to let Niall slide in beside him after stripping down to his boxers. Niall spooned around his back, settling a hand on Harry’s abs and pressing his lips to the back of Harry’s neck. Niall’s hand skimmed down Harry’s side, playing over the bare skin of Harry’s hip purposefully, seeming to relish the fact that there was no band of elastic from a pair of boxers to interrupt the sweep of soft skin.

“No sex, Ni,” Harry whispered, his voice slurred. Niall reluctantly brought his hand back up to the safer zone of Harry’s stomach, but his fingers were grazing Harry’s skin in teasing little circles and Harry’s dick was suddenly very interested. He flipped over to face Niall and pushed into his space, blindly reaching out in the dark, kissing along Niall’s jaw until he found his lips.

Niall kissed Harry back and it was all sloppy heat, intense but unfocussed with how drunk they were, but it still made them both hard as hell. Harry rolled his hips forwards, groaning in frustration that Niall wasn’t naked, and helped him shuck his boxers. Harry pushed closer again and sighed in satisfaction when Niall’s hard dick pressed to his hip. They moved together, kissing wetly, but Niall pulled back to suck two fingers into his mouth before returning to the kiss. His hand slid down Harry’s back, squeezing hard at the softness of Harry’s arse, spreading him slowly and brushing over his entrance with one spit-slick finger. Harry moaned and pushed his arse back into the caress, but he quickly wanted more and moved to push Niall onto his back so he could reach into his beside drawer where he’d stored his lube and condoms.

He handed them to Niall and moved to straddle the blond boy, leaning down to press their chests together and kissing him hard. Niall slicked his fingers with lube, never pausing their kiss, and slid his hand down to Harry’s arse, playing his fingers over Harry’s hole.

When Harry started to rock his hips back onto Niall’s fingers, the other boy began to slowly push one finger inside of him, Harry stilling his hips and gasping at the stretch.

“More,” Harry moaned into Niall’s neck, not even attempting to be quiet. Niall gently slid in another finger, working Harry’s body easily until he could fit in three fingers, scissoring them expertly, easily brushing Harry’s prostate and making him whimper and moan shamelessly.

When Niall carried on finger fucking him Harry got restless, his body damp and sticky with perspiration, Niall’s hard cock against his hip, teasing him with what he could have.

“Fuck me,” Harry gasped into Niall’s ear, hoping the cameras wouldn’t pick it up but knowing they probably would anyway.

“You want my cock, Haz?” Niall asked in Harry’s ear, his voice fucked out and rough, Harry shuddered at how hot he sounded now with that lilting Irish accent deepened, an edge of gravel to it that moved hot like good quality whiskey through Harry’s body.

“Please. Please, Niall,” Harry begged without an ounce of shame, grinding down hard onto Niall’s fingers. Niall removed his fingers and absently slapped Harry’s arse, making him gasp and writhe in his lap. Harry sat up and gasped heavily for breath, the sheet falling down until it covered most of his arse and hopefully hid most of them from the camera since it was pointed towards Harry’s back and wouldn’t be able to see Harry’s hard dick stood proud and leaking all over his tummy.

Niall moved to put on the condom, expertly slicking his length with lube with a practiced movement that made Harry’s breath catch, and motioned for Harry to lift up on his knees. When he did Niall used one hand to steady Harry on his hip and the other to press his cock to Harry’s entrance. Harry moved his hands back to spread his own arse cheeks, making it easier for Niall to press inside of him.

Harry let out little choked whimpers and broken off moans as he slowly, firmly, slid down Niall’s hard cock, until finally he was seated on Niall’s hips, gasping. His body was jerking and tingling from the feeling of being so full and Harry’s breaths were loud when mixed with Niall’s, so much so that Harry was surprised Liam hadn’t woken up yet.

Harry let go of his arse and moved his hands to hold onto Niall’s thighs for balance as he slowly lifted his hips before sinking back down onto Niall’s length. Niall was a little out of breath too, his eyes wrapt on where he was sinking in and out of Harry’s body. Harry rolled his hips, knowing from experience that it felt good for whoever was fucking him, whipping his hips faster, harder, taking Niall deeper each time. His breathing was laboured and loud, moans punched out of him every time Niall hit his prostate, which was often since the lad had started to fuck his hips up hard into Harry every time Harry pushed down onto him. Their skin slapped together harshly and the sheet had probably fallen completely away by now but Harry was past caring.

Harry’s moans got higher in pitch and suddenly he was clenching hard around Niall’s cock and coming all over himself and Niall. Niall only took a few more thrusts before he was coming with a bitten off yell that sounded like ‘fuck’ to Harry.

Harry lay panting on Niall’s chest when Liam stirred.

“Are you seriously fucking next to me? I’m gonna go throw up now,” Liam grated in a sleepy, drunken, husky voice, before stumbling from the room and towards the bathroom. Harry giggled breathlessly into Niall’s chest.

“Fuck,” Harry said breathlessly before pulling off of Niall with a little cringe and laying down on the bed next to him.

Niall pulled off the used condom, tying the end and throwing it in the direction of the bin, cheering tiredly when it went in.

Niall pulled Harry close, burying his nose in his hair, and Harry fell asleep pretty fast, although he woke a little when Liam came stumbling back to bed, but fell back under quickly.

 

***

 

Harry woke up with a banging headache and a sore body, he lifted his head and saw Niall sleeping beside him, and then he lifted the covers and groaned loudly when he saw they were both naked.

“Shut your whore mouth before I shove my dick in it,” Niall muttered grumpily, not even opening his eyes.

“Niall,” Harry groaned plaintively, knocking his forehead against the other boy’s shoulder, then regretting it when it worsened his headache.

“Go the fuck to sleep,” Niall muttered, but he put his arm around Harry to cuddle him closer, his body warm and soft against Harry’s.

“My arse hurts,” Harry muttered petulantly and that had Niall’s eyes shooting open as he burst out laughing.

“Shut the fuck up,” Liam moaned from the other bed, obviously nursing a hangover too. But Niall didn’t stop laughing and Harry glared at him before slapping him in the stomach, hard enough for Niall to let out an ‘umph!’ of pain.

“Harry’s arse hurts,” Niall told Liam proudly and Harry bit his collar bone in retaliation.

“First you wake me up by fucking really loudly in the same room as me, and now you’re waking me up to tell me about Harry’s sore arse, frankly, you can both fuck right off to hell,” Liam said grumpily, and Niall and Liam shared a look before bursting out laughing. “You’re a bunch of sluts,” Liam murmured churlishly and that just made Harry and Niall laugh harder, until Harry was literally crying.

“Is little Liam sad that he’s getting none?” Niall asked in a sickly sweet voice. Liam stuck his hand out from under the covers to flip him off and Harry snorted.

The bedroom door opened then and Harry tensed, but he relaxed when he saw it was just Zayn. The tattooed boy was dressed in only a pair of black boxers, rubbing sleep from his eyes, and he dumped himself down on top of Liam’s bed, dumping himself across the lump that was Liam’s sheet covered body. Liam grunted but didn’t complain and Niall muttered something that sounded like “fucking favouritism”.

Zayn lifted his head up and gave Harry and Niall an assessing look before a sharp grin spread over his face.

“You two fucked, didn’t you?” He asked with mirth dancing in his eyes.

“They did. Loudly. Right next to me,” Liam answered grumpily and Zayn laughed before giving Liam a peck on the cheek that made Liam’s cheeks turn pink.

“Let’s not talk about last night please,” Harry groaned, hiding his face in the pillow.

“Ouch! I can’t believe our affair meant so little to you! I’m hurt!” Niall said dramatically, holding his hands against his heart and pouting. Harry bit his arm hard enough to bruise, making the blond boy yelp and flail so hard he fell out of the bed with a thud.

“Fuck, Niall! I don’t need to see your bare arse!” Zayn snapped, slapping a hand over his eyes.

Just as Niall pulled on his boxers one of the camera men came in to ask Harry to come do his video diary in the green room. Harry sighed and pulled on some grey sweatpants, heading to the green room with the dread of the gallows weighing on his shoulders.

He sat down on the spinny chair facing the camera.

“Alright, Harry. We need you to give your thoughts on last night,” the man behind the camera said and Harry nodded with a sigh, knowing he was contractually obliged to be honest and to keep nothing private. When the light above the camera went red he gave it a weak smile before starting.

“So I didn’t really plan on shagging Niall but I intend to blame that Irish bastard entirely. Also, sorry mum, I’m hoping you never watch this series because I’m pretty sure that the footage from last night will get me a slap on the back of the head,” Harry said with a grin that was more of a grimace. “Also, sorry Liam, but to be fair you sleep like the dead,” Harry shrugged.

The camera man paused the camera and faced Harry once again.

“Can you give us some thoughts on how last night relates to your situation with Louis?” the man asked and Harry gulped as his throat suddenly went dry. The light went red once again.

“Louis can honestly go fuck himself if he gets mad over last night,” Harry said casually, even though his heart was pounding, “I can fuck who I want and Niall sure as hell wasn’t complaining. Louis can pull who he wants, but he’s an idiot if he thinks I’ll be waiting around for him next time he doesn’t manage to bring anyone back,” Harry said with a shrug. He was pretty sure that that was a damn lie, and he was already dreading facing Louis later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you thought xxx

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at http://thedeliciousrude.tumblr.com if you want to come say hi xx


End file.
